A Clown, a Bat, and a Wolverine? Oh Dear Lord
by The girl with the Purple Tips
Summary: Nicolle is new to Gotham, fresh out of college and working at Wayne Enterprises, but what happens when she realizes that she's a mutant and never knew it. This only adds to her troubles because she has someone watching her.. Or someones! OC het! NOT SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**A CLOWN, A BAT, AND A WOLVERINE? OH DEAR LORD...**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own The Dark Knight, nor do I own X-Men... [I'm not that lucky... Stan Lee is for sure, as well as Christopher Nolan.] I only own my original characters and this plot. I do NOT earn a profit from this.**

Hi, this is my first post here... yeah I know! I'm pretty happy about finally getting down to writing again! Uhm... Well I would appreciate reviews! It would really help me since this is my first crossover and I'm pretty nervous just by the fact this is my first post and I haven't written fan fictions in over 2 years! So PLEASE! For the love of future fan fictions, wolverine, batman, and joker, REVIEW! ~ loves, Mr. C [my initials are M.R.C. so I decided that Mr. C is a bit funny he he... well to the story!]

**CHAPTER 1~ Brand New Start**

Do you ever wake up feeling like something important happened in your dream, but you can never quite put your finger on it? I have.  
My name is Nicole; Nikki, if you will. I'm 26; fresh out of college, majored in Forensic Studies, and got a PhD and a bachelor's degree in Criminology. I went to college in Berkley.  
I just moved into my new apartment in Gotham. Now I'm getting a job at Wayne Enterprises. I'm starting at the bottom of the food chain... I'm in the Security Camera branch of security in the main building... Yeah, I know... It sucks... but hey! One day I'll work my way up to GCPD! I want to be the greatest forensic investigator this city has ever known! Yeah! But to do that, I have to start... HERE! Basically I'm the person who sits at a desk, in a black room, watching every security monitor in the building.

Okay but wait... I'm wandering off topic! Back to the dream thing! Okay so, I've been having the same dream for a few weeks now, but I always forget it! All I remember is me, in some dark chamber or something of the like, really bright light, and I can't remember after that! But the weird thing is... I don't wake up! So I KNOW that something went on! But I can never remember! All I know is that it involves pain, because when I wake up my whole body hurts! It's the weirdest thing, but I guess there's no point in looking for invisible answers...

The Professor sat behind his desk, lost in thought. Then there was a knock at the door. A rough voice from the other side asked to come in. The professor told them to enter, and in walked a handsome, gruff-looking man. His hair in a strange wolf-like style, strange but he worked it; side burns, leading to a short trimmed beard. With Dog-tags hanging around his neck, falling loosely over a white wife-beater that clung to his sculpted chest, followed by faded jeans falling loosely over long legs, leading to slightly worn combat boots.

"Hello Logan, have a seat," spoke the Professor while motioning to the seat in front of his desk. The man, apparently named Logan, sat and nodded to the professor as he did so.  
"Watcha need Chuck?"  
"Cerebro has found a mutant in Gotham City. Apparently she is a class 4, highly powerful, yet unaware of her power. You must go and get her, speak to her, and bring her here." Logan tensed, and nodded briskly before going down to the garage and mounting a nice Ducatti motorcycle before riding off.

Meanwhile, Nikki was at home, getting ready for her first day on the job, quickly putting on the simple black uniform with a silver emblem on the breast pocket. Sighing, she checked herself in the mirror for the billionth time that morning and with a small grin headed out the door and out into the breezy streets of Gotham.

After arriving at Wayne Tower, she was greeted nicely by a nothing less than skimpy secretary, who led her to the employee elevator and handed her a note from her new boss. Now here she was... waiting in the elevator... with a million and one feelings coursing through her. First, she was excited to have gotten the job. Second, she was nervous about meeting her boss. Third and last, she was irritated by the stupid elevator music and the elevator itself for going so damn slow!

_GAH! THIS ELEVATOR MUST BE THE SLOWEST ONE THING ON EARTH! I HAVE SEEN TURTLES GO FASTER THAN THIS!_

Finally after what felt like ages, the elevator reached level 9 and opened its doors. Relieved that she had finally reached her destination, she rushed out of the elevator, which turned out to have been a mistake because she smashed right into what felt like a brick wall. She took a step back and looked up to see that she had instead bumped into a quite handsome young man with slicked back brown hair, dark brown eyes, and a perfect white smile. Stuttering an apology, Nicolle, extended a hand to him and introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Nicole Marie Jones, pleasure to meet you. N-n-not under the circumstances of course... Hi"  
"Hello, the pleasure is all mines Nicole. I'm Bruce Wayne, and terrible sorry to have bumped into you," he chuckled shaking her hand gently.  
"Oh, my Lord! YOU'RE ! OH! I am so terrible sorry, Sir! If I would have known! Oh Lord, forgive me! It's just I'm new here and really I just moved here and everything! Oh Mr. Wayne I am terribly sorry!" she quickly said, stuttering and choking out the words too quickly. He simply chuckled at her bemused and bewildered expression, and her apologetic tone.  
"Do not apologize. It's quite alright," he chuckled some more. "So that must be why you're wearing the staff uniform," she quickly nodded at this sheepishly, "Well it's great to meet the newbie, I'm sure you'll be rising your way up the ladder in no time!" he grinned, at this Nikki inwardly lost it and melted, who could blame her? He is incredibly handsome! She just smiled at him, wordless, mostly still taking in his features and whatnot. He in turn quickly looked her up and down, and grinned, before speaking.  
"I'm sure there's a rule somewhere, where it states that an employer cannot date his employee, but you are quite stunning, even in that uniform," he smirked, "but I've never really been one to follow rules, and so I ask you. Would you care to have lunch with me today?" his eyes bore into hers and she saw them glint with some emotion, though she wasn't able to identify it because it disappeared just as fast as it had appeared.

"Maybe some other time Mr. Wayne, I'm afraid that I don't even know my own work schedule, so if you'll excuse me, I have a new boss waiting for me in his office," beaming she turned to walk past him, but he gingerly stepped in front of her, and when she tried to side-step, he followed suit, blocking her way through. She looked up at him, eyebrows raised and trying to hide her amusement. He simply beamed down at her [he's really tall and she's rather short in comparison]  
"Miss Jones, you forget that I am the owner of this company and the boss of everyone here! Including your boss! I'm sure I could work something out with him," he smirked and led her to her new Boss' office.

CLIFFHANGER! And super sorry about how short it is. It's really just to give a little taste, like a Prologue if you will. Well really it's almost 2 in the morning so good night readers! Pwease review my duckies! [I like ducks! hehe quack...]

Thanks For Reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2~ Look What the Bat Dragged In**

_Dear Jack,_

_How are you doing? I've been great! I just got a new job! I moved to Gotham! Maybe we can finally meet! That would be amazing wouldn't it? So yeah, as I was saying... It's not as horrible as I thought it would be here! It's actually really nice! Oh, and I've fallen in love with the view from Wayne Tower! Poetic beauty, this city is, if i may say so myself. Oh Jack, I think that a certain Bruce Wayne has become fond of me! He asked me to lunch and he made my boss give me a schedule to match his! He was quite the gentleman. I certainly see why all the women here swoon for him, but who am I to speak about this to you? Haha you're a guy! You don't want to hear this, but I can't really help it! Well anyway, my first day went great. How have you been doing? Write back :)_

_Sincerely,_  
_The Stranger whose letter ended up in your mailbox,_  
_Nikki._

Nicolle put her pen down and put the letter into a blank envelope and put it in her purse to drop off at the post office later.

This had been a regular thing for about a year now.

Jack was a total stranger to her when they met. It's funny actually, because it was of pure luck they had met. What had happened was that her best friend, Kitty, had sent her a letter and she had scribbled the wrong address so it had somehow ended up in Jack's mailbox. He had opened the letter in curiosity, and by stroke of pure dumb luck, Kitty had asked her how her studies were going at Berkeley and had lectured her on how she, Nicolle Marie Jones, was to get a boyfriend otherwise she would have to hook her up with a friend. So Jack, having read the letter got 3 bits of information that would help him get the letter to her, her name, her current location, and her relationship status. Okay, so her relationship status did nothing to help him get her the letter, other than the hope of meeting someone. Well, that's what Nicolle and Kitty suspect.

In the end, he did forward the letter to her dorm and put a note explaining what had happened. After writing back to each other several times, they became friend.

_'Jack lives here, in Gotham, so we might finally meet! Exciting ain't it? Of course it is! Well time for work! Bugger! Well, said he would pass by but I'm not getting my hopes up though... I know his reputation for being a playboy,'_ Nicolle thought before adjusting her work uniform and stepping out into the hall of her apartment. With a hopeful gleam in her eyes and a sheepish smile, she got in her car and drove to Wayne Tower.

She spotted a post office on the way, and parked to send Jack the letter. Upon entering the building, she saw a strange-looking man with a detective's hat tilted to cover his face in shadows. She ignored the creeping chill going through her spine and walked up to the desk clerk and five minutes later she was getting back in her car. Feeling eyes on her, she turned to see the same detective hat guy looking in her direction, once again ignoring the creeping chill she got, she drove away.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update. School is hectic and I've got piles of tests and quizzes to study for, and tons of homework to do. Sorry for making it short. Its late, and I'm sleepy, and sick :( but its something, right? Well, okay. Thanks for reading! R&R**

**- Ms. Jester Wolff**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3" Collision Course**

**I am SO sorry! It's been almost 8 months since I last updated this story :( I am really sorry but, I lost my inspiration. But I randomly got this idea and now I'm getting to work!**

**DISCLAIMER: I am not dreaming so I don't own X-men or Batman Characters, though if Marvel wishes to throw away Wolverine, I have space :) other than that, he's not mine... Now read my pretties!**

CHAPTER 3" Collision Course

The roar of an engine came to a stop in front of a ratty apartment. A slam of a door later, a clown stood on the pavement, cynical expression perfectly in place.

"Unload the truck boys," he commanded strongly. Three large built men jumped out of the truck and went to the back, opening the door. Two other men on the inside handed out jingling sacks. The clown man strolled up to the apartment door and kicked it open. The door fragile as it was, fell off its hinges. He stepped over the door and waltzed up the stairs and into a random room. He flopped down on the bed and snores escaped his twisted lips. _In his hand was a folded letter._

**Nikki's POV**

Well it's been two weeks since I got here and I think I like it here. Maybe I'll stay? Sure, why not. The apartment is looking pretty good. I finished putting everything together. Hey look someone's knocking...

**Logan's POV**

After a long ride he finally got there. Chuck said this was the address. He knocked.

_No answer._

_Knock again._

_Rustling on other side; movement._

_Door opens._

_Eyes sting._

"ARGGHHHH! That burns!" Logan scratched at his eyes, trying to get it out.

_Pepperspray._

_Damn her._

He didn't like her already. And yet, he did. She was feisty. He liked that.

**Normal POV**

"EAT THIS A-HOLE!" she screamed after spraying the tall strange buff guy with mace. Thank god for Bruce warning her about thieves breaking and entering a lot in Gotham. Let's find out who this guy is huh?

"Who the hell do you think you are? Trying to break into my house like that! What is _wrong_ with you?"

It was more screaming than anything.

"I _knocked_! If I were trying to break in I would just break down the door!"

She pursed her lips. He had a point. She lowered the mace and faced him. "Who are you?"

Logan looked up, blinking away the sting, "Name's Logan, Wolverine if you want-"

Nikki blinked and gasped, interrupting him, "You're that guy on the news! You're a part of the X-men right?"

Logan nodded slowly, "Yes, and my mission is to get _you_ back to the school so you can talk to Chuck, eh, _Charles Xavier_."

Her eyes widened and she nodded her understanding, **_but wait_**- "Isn't that a school for Mutants? I'm not a mutant!" Logan looked like he wanted to say something but she continued, "I would know! I'm best friends with one! Who, by coincidence, attends that school!"

Logan hesitated before asking, "Friend in question ain't Kitty Pryde, is it?"

Nikki's eyes widened, "How-"

He cut her off this time, "She's a friend; another X-men."

"Yeah, I guessed as much..." she hesitated, "What do you want from me?"

Logan's mouth twitched at the edges, "Jus' jump on a plane, Chuck's treat, and go over to the Institution, and talk to him."

Nikki nodded slowly, "Fine, when do I fly?"

Logan handed her a plane ticket, "American Airlines, this Thursday. Someone'll pick ya up at the airport." With that, he just walked away.

Nicolle looked down at her ticket, _damn Thursday?_ It was Tuesday... Enough time she guessed and closed her door.

What would she tell Bruce?

**A/N: I am SO sorry! I wrote this chapter in February but it sorta got lost in my room, and long story short, it's up. I'm sorry, might post before the end of this month! If I'm lucky.. I'm working on 3 other fics... Byes! Review& all that jazz!**

**-Mars**


	4. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**Dear Readers,**

**THIS IS AN IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

I am putting ALL of my stories on a hiatus because I am connecting almost all of them to one of my newest ones: _The Barmy Adventures of MARS and the Marauders_.

I apologize to all of you who have wasted your time reading my crappy stories and have actually reviewed.

I love you and appreciate everyone who favorited these stories and put them on your story alerts.

I am sure that this message will either make you flame or just let it pass.

I hope you will not hate me and never read my stories again, but it's okay if you do because I understand.

I recently realized that _Diary of Jane _was actually the **SEQUEL** to _Barmy Adventures_.

Most of my other stories such as,

_Marauder Case_

_A Clown, a Bat, and a Wolverine? Oh Dear Lord..._

_Superman_

_Halfbreeds, Mutants, Halfbloods, scum!_

are all sort of epilogues.

They are like the fanfics of the Next Generation HP kids. Yeah, like that. It's basically the kids of the characters in _Barmy Adventures_.

If you want to check that story, I beg you. I will be updating frequently because now that is the only one I have my mind on.

I will, maybe, post new chapters for some of the above stories, but _Diary of Jane _is on a COMPLETE HIATUS!

Sorry.

Sincerely,

**The Girl with the Purple Tips**

**AKA**

**Jester wolff**


End file.
